herobrine_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine Origins Part II
Herobrine Origins Part II is a 2014 supernatural horror film, directed by Will Evans. It is a sequel to the 2014 film Herobrine Origins. Like the first film, the screenplay was written by Will Evans and Shea Winter. The film was released on the EliteProductions YouTube channel on November 23rd 2014. The film stars DaneDimension, Paul Giannotta, Marv Gatehouse, Jak Wilmot and Jose De Oliviera. It was followed by 2 sequels and 6 spin offs, beginning with Herobrine Origins Part III. It is also the second film in the Origins Universe. Plot During the Cold War in 1954, Frederick Briggs (Griffiths) and his team try to make their way to the contingency point through a heavy snowstorm. While walking on thin ice, Frederick falls through and lands inside a hidden cave where he discovers the Brine totem and accidentally releases the soul of the Brine demon, possessing Frederick. An hour after the attack at the MineBerry High End of Year Party, Steve Briggs (Dimension) finds himself on the run from police. Cast * DaneDimension as Steve Briggs * Jose De Oliviera as Carl Schrader * Jak Wilmot as Chief Michael White * Paul Giannotta as Robert Briggs * Marv Gatehouse as Jack Briggs * Joey Wong as Thomas White * Rhys Griffiths as Frederick Briggs Production On June 18th 2014, EliteProductions released a video titled "Part II", which was an announcement that a sequel to Herobrine Origins was in the works. Over the next few weeks, it was announced that Shea Winter was to return to write the film, but was later said that Winter had a small role in the film's writing process and instead Will Evans was going to be the films lead writer. Filming began on August 27th 2014 and completed October 10th 2014. Release The film was released on November 23rd 2014 on the EliteProductions YouTube channel and was an immediate hit with viewers, receiving over 10,000 views in its first 24 hours. Like the first Herorbine Origins film, Part II had a "First Look Premiere" on Plug.DJ to a select group of other machinima creators and viewers. Reception Herobrine Origins Part II received positive reviews from viewers and critics. Being given a 7/10 by MinecraftFilms.com with a consensus that reads: "Herobrine Origins Part 2 is the sequel to one of the most popular Herobrine Machinimas. Something we see far too often with Minecraft Machinimas are low quality fast productions, Origins has a way of throwing this cliche out the window and providing the viewer with an entertaining story. Overlooking the, at times low-quality voice acting, this nearly 25 minute film is well worth the watch." Many praised DaneDimension for his performance as Steve Briggs, saying he improved from the first film. Marv Gatehouse again was praised for his performance as Jack Briggs, with many saying he was the best actor in the film. Awards The film won Best Original Screenplay in the 2014 Minecraft Machinima Awards. Accolades Trivia * This film is the only time in the entire franchise the name "Herobrine" has been mentioned.